


Haunted Love

by BardicRaven



Series: Retail Magicks [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Caring, Familial Love, Friendship, Gen, haunted doll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: Not even death could separate a little girl from her favorite doll.Or her family.





	Haunted Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



In life, she was sweet and pretty and died far too soon, victim of one of the endless waves of illness that swept over the land in those days. When she passed from this world, she looked back and saw how sad her parents were, then looked ahead at the paradise that awaited her, and looked back once again, and chose. She turned back, back to the land of the living, back to where her parents were already making arrangements to bury their sweet baby girl.

She drifted in the room, thinking. Where could she go? Her body was forbidden to her now – every time she tried to return to it, it was like she hit an invisible wall.

So where?

Then she saw it – her favorite doll, lying on the sheets where it had comforted her in her final hours. She’d loved that doll so much, ever since her mother had laid it in her arms three Christmases ago. And now, at Hallows Eve, it became her new home, as she drifted down and found its porcelain body become hers.

* * *

 

She watched over her parents until the day they died. Her mother, while packing up the rest of her baby girl’s clothes and toys, refused to part with the doll, saying there was something about it, and anyway, it wasn’t right to give up everything her daughter had loved, every thing that reminded them of her.

She sat on the mantel where her mother had placed the doll that was now her body on this earth, and watched and guarded, helping where she could, as her parents lived and aged and eventually left this earth as well.

She would have followed, except by then, there was another family, with another little girl, and this one lived. She lived and loved a doll that had been left in the house when it was sold, waiting for another family to come here to live.

She lived and loved and the girl’s spirit found she could not leave when there was so much love and so much need. She became the little girl’s best friend, and nobody but the two of them knew it was true in truth.

So the girl’s spirit stayed and watched over the girl as she lived and grew up and loved in turn, and eventually started her own family, to start the cycle anew.


End file.
